


New Friends

by willownorthbook



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, sso - Freeform, star stable - Freeform, star stable online - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/pseuds/willownorthbook
Summary: This is the product of a bored Amber on a late night with no power.This is essentially how I, or Willow, met my friends and club members in SSO.I changed some stuff around - like how the clubs are. Obviously, if this were a realistic place you wouldn't have your club name over your head, so I made the bracelets a thing instead.





	New Friends

A calm breeze drifted through the western road leading out of Moorland Stables. Well, it would when it had the chance. It was in this area where all of the races were held by the Bobcats. All sorts of riders, ranging from amateurs to the top equestrians of Jorvik, would race here either to learn the ropes or just have some extra training under their belt. It could become quite noisy at some points during the day between the commotion of riders waiting for their turn or the clattering of galloping hooves against the cobblestone. Still, sometimes Willow found it soothing to sit alone in a crowded space.

It was strange for Willow, though. She rarely sat around to rest. She was always out and about doing something, whether that was racing on her thoroughbred for more high scores or taking her Friesian out to help her friends with their daily tasks. Today was different, though. Her horses were as trained as she liked, and frankly, she didn’t feel like helping anyone out for the day. So, she sat back and relaxed in a patch of grass outside of Moorland. By her side was one of her trusted steeds, Dragon, a red roan mustang.

It had been a while sitting around, so she decided it was time to leave. She stood, brushing the dust off her black jeans before she positioned herself by the saddle. Just as she lifted herself up into the seat and got her other foot in the stirrup, someone grabbed her attention.

“Hello there!” A new voice called from the other side of the fence that directed racers where to go. Dragon lifted his head, pieces of grass sticking out of his mouth on either side. The words came from a girl with ice blue hair, riding along on the back of a red Haflinger.

“Hello…?” Willow said questionably. The girl appeared to be a more experienced rider. Normally when someone randomly came up to her, it was a young girl admiring her for either her horse or the fact that she was known for her skill.

“Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to say hello and make friends. My name’s Hannah Icebook, and this is Copper.” She pated the Haflinger's neck and ruffled up his fluffy mane.

This was a pleasant change of pace for Willow. She always wanted more friends in Jorvik, but she struggled to make them. Having a potential one walk right up in front of her was fantastic. “Oh, you’re not bothering me. I’m Willow Northbook, and this is Dragon. Nice to meet you, Hannah.”

“You can just call me Icee,” the girl replied, pushing some of her hair back as it had fallen in front of her face. She dropped her reins for a moment to adjust her beanie. Well, her hair fits her name, Willow thinks with a smirk.

“Alright, I’ll remember that. I don’t really have a nickname. Maybe I’ll think of something eventually.” She watched Dragon stretch his neck out, his ears perked forward. He was trying to great Copper, being the friendly mustang he was.

For a few minutes, the two girls idly chatted, simply getting to know each other. During this time, Willow had noticed a bracelet on Icee’s wrist that read “North Force”. On the island of Jorvik, many riders were either owners or members of riding clubs. These clubs did a variety of things, whether it was team show jumping, dressage, cross country - or even simple things like acting or hanging out. To show their pride for their club, they would wear a bracelet with their club name on it (along with a club uniform if they had it). Willow had tried a few clubs before, but none of them really were a fit for her, so she just stayed almost as a loner for quite some time.

Icee clearly took notice of Willow’s lack of a bracelet at some point during the conversation. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Icee started after a long pause, “is there a particular reason you aren’t in a club?”

Willow twirled her purple hair around her gloved finger, her gaze fixated on her black reins. “I don’t know, really. I’ve been in clubs before, the experiences have just been iffy. I guess I just haven’t found the right one. Also sometimes I just struggled to be involved with club events. I mean, now there’s nothing really serious going on, so I probably could be if I tried again.” (‘Serious’ being, you know, saving the world and such.)

Icee nodded her head in understanding. “That makes sense. Obviously, you’re not obliged to, but if you want to join the club my friend runs, you’re welcome to. I just have to give her a call and let her know if you want to.”

The two girls watch as Copper picks his head up, nickering at some of the horses walking by. Each of them laughed. Copper’s was unique, and a little high-pitched. “I could join. Why not? If it doesn’t work out I’ll just leave, but we can still be friends. You seem chill.”

“Wait, really?” Icee seemed caught off guard. “Great! Just let me give Breeze a call.” She pulled her phone out of her saddlebag and dialed up her friend. Willow always gave people their privacy when they were on their phones, so she simply turned her attention to Dragon. She fixed his mane so it was all nice on one side, only to have it ruined when he shook out not only his mane but all of his hair. Willow sighed but laughed lightly as she slipped her feet back into the stirrups.

Not too long after Icee hung up the phone, a girl on another red roan mustang cantered into the clearing. She had short blonde hair, but her profile was hidden by dark sunglasses. “Howdy. I’m Dakota Breezesong, but you can call me Breeze. You must be Willow?”

“Yes I am, and might I say, you have an excellent taste in horses.” The two girls chuckled at the joke. “Mine’s named Dragon.”

“This is Red. But yeah, we’re not a huge club so we don’t have an interview or anything. Here ya go.” Breeze pulled a bracelet out of her saddlebag, handing it to Willow. Willow held it for a moment, examining the name “North Force” stamped intricately on the faux leather. Something about the name just sounded fitting. It flowed nicely. She positioned the bracelet on her wrist and snapped it on with ease.

After that, Icee, Breeze, and Willow all exchanged phone numbers, and Willow was added to the club’s group chat. Little did Willow know that this would not only finally be the club she’d been waiting to join, but also the start of some rather interesting friendships.


End file.
